creepypastafandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:JLiRD808
Welcome Hi, welcome to Creepypasta Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Talk:Lil Wayne's Secret page. Please be sure to check out all the Site Rules, as it is important to follow them. Violation of these rules will result in your account being blocked. Read some new pastas by checking out the Article Listing or browse by topic by checking out the Genre Listing. Look at what our editors have written at the User Submissions page. Do not forget to add any story you create/upload to the Article Listing. If, after 30 minutes from adding a page, you neglect to put that page on the Article Listing, you will receive a 1 day block as stated in the rules. This is not the same as adding it to the User Submissions page. If you upload OC (Original Content; something that you wrote instead of found on the internet), be sure to tag it with the Category:OC category AND add it to the User Submissions page as per the rules. If you mark a page as OC and do not add it to the User Submissions page, you will be warned first then blocked from editing for a day the next time it happens. The OC tag will also be removed. The same thing goes for putting a page on the Submissions and not tagging it as OC. This does not count as adding it to the Article Listing, though. This is an extra step for OC. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Cheese Lord (Talk) 15:08, September 9, 2012 I pray that the week minded people in this world realize that,there are powers greater than us at work in this world.The younger generation especially as I was ,as a teen inflenced by Rock mucic such as Metallica,Megadeath,Slayer ect.mixed with the use of drugs and alcohol are very week, and easily persuaded to go with the flow. Some people have the ability to look towards their futures more responsibly,and then again there are people as I was that get caught up in Idol worship and hatred for their own self worth.I have finally found sobriety as well as (Jesus Christ) but not before I wasted over half of my life following satan and self indugence.I can believe these things about Lil Wayne easily,but I don't hate or slander him I can only pray that God open his eyes as He has mine. I know how stupid I must have looked to my peers smoking crack,and reading the Bible.I wanted to kill myself many times,just didn't have the guts,to pull the trigger,I prayed and cried many nights in my drug induced stait of mind, He finally heard me ,or should I say I finally listened to Him "Praise God". My life isn't anywhere near perfect today ,but at least I have hope now,I don't have much money ,but God provides and I hope that the young generation today takes heed and realizes that satan is a dead end road. I still make mistakes,and have temptation,but God will forgive you if you just try to change and accept Him into your heart. It wasn't easy getting as far gone as I was ,and it certainly hasn't been easy following Jesus especially these days.Iwanted to be changed miraculously overnight like the preachers you here on t.v. unfortunately It rarely happens that way so stay strong wayne and seek Him ,He still hears you no matter what you may have done (God Bless)05:19, March 29, 2013 (UTC)Bamaman4888 (talk)